


Meine Liebe

by kya_kuch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Angst, Jewish Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kya_kuch/pseuds/kya_kuch
Summary: "Levi," Eren whispered, a half sob of his name. Levi furrowed his brows worriedly, why did that sound like a goodbye?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Meine Liebe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dangerous Territory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068379) by [Rhov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov). 



"Levi," Eren whispered, a half sob of his name. Levi furrowed his brows worriedly, why did that sound like a goodbye? The frenchman could see the hopelessness in Eren's heart, who had finally resigned to a fate he did not deserve. Like hell he was going to allow that to happen, not to this boy. "Levi, meine Liebe."

"Eren, takhshet, " Levi grabbed his face between rough hands, the ones that once sliced so many throats with no amount of mercy, now caressed the young soldier's cheeks with such a tenderness. These were bony for the lack of food and the unfair torture he had to endure for being one of those monsters. But the boy had never been, not his Eren. So Levi forced him to look at his eyes. "Listen to me, you're not going to die, not now, not soon, not while I'm here to prevent it. I'm, we are going to tell anyone who can hear what you did for us, everything. That you, a Nazi, brought food for us when we were starving, that you showed us respect as human beings when your people treated us worse than fucking animals, and that you made me want to live life when I just made sure I survived and nothing else. I promise you, takhshet, you're getting out of here alive."

Eren's eyes seemed to gain a light of hope, but it was gone the second he closed them to shake his head vehemently. 

"No! You don't understand, Levi. Haven't you read the newspapers? What my people did to your people inside those camps," Eren shuddered, face wrinkled as if he was in great pain. A sob escaped his dry lips. "Scheiße. This is not... Das ist nicht mein Deutschland. Nein, das ist nicht mein Deutschland,” the boy whispered, then hit the bars in anger and heartbreak. "We Germans deserve nothing but death!"

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dangerous Territory and was inspired to write this, a What would happen if Eren and Levi survived the war but Eren was punished for being a Nazi? For me, Levi saves Eren from death and they live happily ever after, but I don't know if Rhov is gonna give them a happy ending... I'm scared, guys. 
> 
> I hope you like it 💜


End file.
